1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a notebook computer case with at least one wired modular jack which is co-defined by the notebook computer case and a jack insert such that the height of the computer case can be reduced.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 1, a notebook computer case has an outer wall which forms two horizontal slots thereon. A slot is used for receiving a PCMCIA card (for example, a fax/modem card) therein while the other slot is used for receiving a network card therein. After inserting a fax/modem card, a cable is used to connect a jack provided at an end of the fax/modem card and a RJ11 modular jack provided at an end of a telephone line. Similarly, for a network card, a cable is used to connect a jack provided at an end of the network card and a RJ45 modular jack provided at an end of a network line.
The trend in notebook computer production is toward smaller sizes and lighter weights. Great progress in electronic engineering allows the fax/modem card and the network card to be built-in a printed circuit board disposed within the notebook computer, along with a wired RJ11 modular jack and a wired RJ45 modular jack that are provided on the outer wall of the computer case. So, if a dial-up function is to be used, a user only needs to insert a plug provided at an end of the cable into the wired RJ11 modular jack mounted on the outer wall and insert the other provided at the other end of the cable into the other RJ11 modular jack mounted on the wall or the floor. The above operation also applies to the connection between a wired RJ45 modular jack and a network card.
However, since a wired modular jack is larger than an ordinary jack, in order to receive the wired RJ11 and RJ45 modular jacks within the notebook computer case, the notebook computer case must have a certain height to cover the height of the modular jack housing such that the height of the computer case cannot be reduced. In addition, the RJ11 and the RJ45 modular jacks occupy a certain amount of space on the outer wall such that some other devices (for example, COM 1 and COM 2 ports) have to be built on the other sides of the notebook computer, which is very inconvenient when connecting different external equipment (for example, a printer or a scanner) to the computer.
Therefore, there is a need for a combined RJ11/RJ45 modular jack, which is used for the fax/modem and network card built-in a printed circuit board, and can reduce the height of the notebook computer case, as well as the space required for the jack.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a notebook computer case with at least one wired modular jack, which is used for the fax/modem and/or network card built in a printed circuit board.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a notebook computer case with at least one wired modular jack, which reduces the height of the computer case.
It is a third objective of the present invention to provide a notebook computer case with at least one wired modular jack, which reduces the space required for the jack.
To achieve these objectives, the notebook computer case with at least one wired modular jack in accordance with the present invention, comprises: an insulation modular jack insert, which comprises a front face and a rear face opposite to the front face, a plurality of parallel channels being formed through the insert between the front face and the rear face; a lower case having a lower side frame which has a top and an outer wall, the lower side frame is configured to downward form a recess from the top thereof, the insert being removably mounted within the recess with the front face being substantially flush with the outer wall; an upper case having an upper side frame which has a bottom and an outer wall being substantially flush with the outer wall of the lower side frame after engagement with the lower case, the upper side frame being configured to upward form at least one cavity from the bottom thereof; thereby when the upper case is in engagement with the lower case of which the modular jack insert is mounted within the recess, the modular jack insert and at least one of the cavities define the modular jack adapted for insertion of a plug.